Cat Fight (revised)
by Spamano4ever
Summary: When his brother comes home covered in injuries, Gio knows he has to right the wrong committed against his family. (Re-wright of Cat Fight; fixed up and changed a bit)


**I'm going to start revising my stories, going back through them and fixing them up. This is just the test run, I don't know if I'll just replace the document in the old stories, or post them as new stories, or do that and delete the old versions. Let me know what you think, and I'll see what I can do. I am determined to bring my fanfiction back to full working order.**

 **Here is a list of who is who:**

 **Gio - Romano, Gino - Veneziano, Sergio - Spain, Panzer - Prussia, Fabien - France, Germouser - Germany, Koshka - Russia, Nikita - Belarus**

 **I couldn't find an actual name for Spain, Prussia, France, and Belarus, so I Googled popular cat names for that country. The rest I got on the Hetalia Wiki.**

 **And yes, I do feel bad for making Russia the bad guy.**

* * *

Gio was laying on the floor, curled half on his back, half on his side, lazing in the warm afternoon sunlight that streamed into his home. The dark brown fur on his head and tail helped pull in more warmth as the lighter brown on his body helped him not overheat. His ears flicked slightly as he heard soft scratching at the door, and the sounds of a human's footsteps coming to let in what he assumed would be his brother. However, the sound of distress that came from the human after the door clicked open made him lift his head to see what was wrong.

He saw his brother, Gino, being carried inside. Knowing something was wrong, by evidence of the limp tail hanging over the human's arm, he followed. When Gino was settled gently onto the couch and the human left, Gio leap up lightly onto the soft cushions. When he saw the condition of the other, the fur along his spine rose, and anger filled his small body.

The small cat was greatly wounded. Both his tears had been bitten and torn to shreds,and claw marks were raked all across his soft tummy and sides, his usually caramel and light brown fur matted from the blood dripping heavily from the injuries. Clumps of his coat had been torn out, leaving him vulnerable. The blood from his ears had dripped down onto his face and over his eyes, drying and hardening his eyes shut. He was struggling to breath properly, whimpering softly.

Concerned, Gio nudged him gently, licking his cheek lightly. The human returned, moving him to the side lightly and starting to use a damp cloth to clean the blood from his face and eyes so the injured cat could see.

Gino cried softly, in extreme pain. "G-Gio... everything hurts..."

The darker cat, nuzzled him gently. "Who did this to you?" he asked softly, trying to help the human clean his brother up. He heard more footsteps, then the human spoke to another that had walked in.

"Lovino, can you move Gio? I know he wants to help but it's hard to clean Gino up when he keeps getting in my way."

Arms went around Gio then, picking him up. "Come on, you're in the way. Chill out for a moment then you can go to him." Gio recognized the sound of his owner, as well as the feeling of his hands as he was pet and his ears scratched.

Gino mewed pitifully when his brother was taken away, but his own owner cooed to him gently. "Do we have bandages? I don't want to just leave these exposed," he said.

Lovino groaned. "Get the carrier. We have to take him to the vet, Feliciano. We don't know anything about bandaging wounded cats and making it so they stay on."

Feliciano fetched the carrier, filling it with soft blankets before settling Gino inside. Gio yowled, wiggling in Lovino's arms, and when he was set down, he ran into the carrier, standing protectively over his brother. The humans let him be, shutting the carrier door. Once sure they wouldn't try to remove him, Gio settled himself between Gino and the door, then licking his brother's head comfortingly.

"Gino, who did this?" he asked again as the carrier was set on the porch outside. "You never told me."

With another, soft whine, Gino whimpered, "K-Koshka."

Gio's pupils dilated, his body shaking with rage. "Koshka..."

"Gio?" a familiar mew sounded behind him. "What are you and Gino doing in there?" A white cat with brown patches padded over to the carrier, bright green eyes peering in curiously.

"Sergio," Gio said, acknowledging the Spanish cat. "We're going to the vet."

"Oh no! What happened, are you sick?" Sergio put a paw through a hole in the cage, touching Gio lightly. The other batted him away.

"No, Gino got attacked, and I'm fucking pissed, so don't touch me, and don't get involved. It isn't any of your business," he hissed, tail lashing. Sergio was used to this type of reaction, and simply retracted his paw.

"Why would someone attack Gino? Who was it?"

Gio glared at him. "Koshka. I'm going to deal with it, so keep your paws off."

Feliciano and Lovino exited the house then, taking the carrier and going to their car. Sergio watched as they sped away, his tail waving in the air. As they disappeared around a corner, he dropped off the porch to the ground, going to find his friends.

* * *

When the car stopped and the carrier taken inside, Gio was once again in a defensive position, his fur on end. When the door opened, he poked his head out, looking for any dangers and only moving aside once he deemed there to be none, allowing them to take Gino from the carrier.

He sat by his side, his tail twitching. When the veterinarian entered, he watched his eyes movement.

After Gino's check up, Feliciano was given instructions and medication, the veterinarian demonstrating what he should do as he wrapped up the cat's wounds and gently spread medical cream onto his ears.

As the humans talked, Gio laid down by his brother, nuzzling his cheek lightly. "Why don't you rest?" he suggested. "You've had a hard day." Gino agreed and yawned, laying his head on his front paws and drifting off as Gio licked his head.

The darker cat was already thinking what he would do once they returned home. No way in hell was Koshka going to get away with this. Gio swore right then to his sleeping brother he would get revenge for him. Even if it killed him, Koshka would pay for this.

* * *

When Sergio walked a few blocks over, he found his best friends, Panzer and Fabien, in the park.

Panzer was laying on his back in the grass. His white fur was a bit mangy, but he didn't seem to mind. Of the three of them, he loved adventuring the most, thought the black, red, and yellow ribbon around his neck was fraying do to how much he loved it, and he had some wicked scars, one across his front left shoulder, and the other over his right eye. Currently, the pink eyes of the adventurous cat were focused on Fabien, watching him trying to woo another cat.

The long, slightly wavy haired cat with sparkling blue eyes was to focused on his task to notice the two now watching him.

Sergio settled beside Panzer, wrapping his tail around his feet. "Something bad happened to Gino," he informed him. "I just saw him and Gio being taken to the vet by their owners."

Panzer glanced at him. "What's wrong, is he sick?"

"No," he mewed, shaking his head. "Gio says Koshka attacked him."

Panzer shot up, eyes wide. "Are you serious?! That's so not cool!"

The commotion frightened away the female, and she ran off. Fabien came over to them, asking what was wrong. When Sergio explained what he had learned from Gio, he was also upset.

"Poor thing, he's never even hurt a butterfly. Why would Koshka hurt him so badly?" he asked.

"I don't know. He's easily twice his size, it might have just been because it was something he could do," Sergio reasoned. "Gio was really angry. He told me he would deal with it and to keep my paws out of it. I've never seen him so angry."

"We should go with him!" Panzer exclaimed, rolling over onto his stomach. He could sense a fight coming, and he was willing to help get revenge for the sweet cat.

"I don't know, he really doesn't want us to get in the way-"

"No, I agree," Fabien chimed in. "We won't be in the way, we'll be there to back him up. Just in case he needs us."

As they talked, a fourth cat approached them. "What are you three up too?" The three turned, surprised by the sudden appearance. It was a grey cat with blue eyes, and a ribbon similar to Panzer's, only this one was in pristine condition.

"Oh, hello, Germouser," Sergio greeted. "We're trying to decide what to do."

"About what?"

"Koshka attacked Gino, and Gio is probably going to find him when they get back from the hospital."

"What?" Germouser was shocked and worried for his friend. They talked for only a few moments, then all of them left the park, heading back to Gino and Gio's home. As they ran up to the house, the car returned and the humans exited. Noting the cats, Feliciano held the door open to let them enter, Lovino muttering something about having a talk with their neighbors about their animals doing whatever.

They went inside to the living room and opened the cage, letting Gio out then using the blankets to carefully pull Gino out and settle him onto a cushion.

The four yowled in shock at the site of their friend, making such a ruckus that Gio hissed and growled at them. Lovino got sick of the noise quickly, pushing them all outside and shutting the door.

"Is he alright?" Germouser asked, his tail swishing with agitation.

"He will be," Gio answered. He jumped off the porch and started walking down the street, heading towards the ally Koshka tended to hang around in when he wasn't with his owner. Sergio, Panzer, and Fabien followed after him, and when he noticed, he hissed, "Leave me alone, you can't stop me."

"We aren't going to," Sergio promised. "We want to help. Koshka is a giant cat, I don't want to see you get hurt like Gino. We're just here to back you up." Fabien and Panzer nodded in agreement, making Gio huff, but accept them tagging along.

Once they reached the dark ally, Gio meowed loudly, demanding Koshka come out.

The giant brown cat slunk from the shadows, shaking out his fur. "Hello, small cat. What are you doing here?" A second cat followed him, staying closer to the shadows, growling lowly. White with a pink bow on her head and crazy yellow eyes, she watched them closely. It was Koshka's sister, Nikita.

"Why did you hurt Gino, you fuck?" Gio hissed, his fur standing on end.

Koshka yawned, settling himself onto the ground. "He was over here in my way. I simply took care of the problem."

With a screech, Gio launched himself at Koshka, his sharp claws extended, his fangs bared. Nikita snarled and moved to intercept him, but was derailed by Panzer, the albino cat scratching and biting at her harshly to keep her preoccupied.

Koshka swatted at Gio, knocking him down, but the small dark cat just jumped back onto his feet and attacked again. This time, Sergio attacked with him, double teaming the larger cat.

Fabien watched the two fights, wondering if he should assist, but seeing Gio and Sergio holding their own, and Panzer keeping Nikita from returning to her brother, he figured he would only get in the way. He sat down, looking between them, surprised by the evenness of the matches.

In the end, even a cat as strong as Koshka couldn't fight two others at the same time, and he was defeated. Nikita, seeing her brother lose, was to distressed to fight an longer, and Panzer let her run to him.

Satisfied with his revenge, Gio left the ally, strutting back towards his home. "That'll teach him not to mess with my brother," he mewed, pride in his tone. "Now Gino won't have to be afraid of Koshka anymore. If he does anything to him again, he knows I'll take care of it."

Panzer jumped around them, full of energy after the fight, reliving the highlights. Sergio was just glad Gio hadn't been hurt like Gino, and Fabien was happy his fur hadn't gotten dirty and tangled.

When they reached Gio's home, the darkly colored cat looked in the window and hissed at Germouser, who had at some point gotten inside and was laying beside Gino. Germouser looked up at him, but Gio just turned around and sat on the porch, pouting.

Panzer and Fabien left, leaving Sergio alone with him.

"I'm glad we won," he said, nudging his shoulder with his head. "Gino didn't deserve that."

"No, he didn't. No one can treat him like that and get away with it as long as I'm here," Gio agreed, straitening from with pride.

Sergio licked his nose, purring softly. "Yeah. You're his protector, huh?"

"Absolutely. Now what to do about that grey bastard..."


End file.
